professor layton and the mysterious dissaperiences
by lemerly
Summary: one day Layton receives a letter and his life is put on hold as he tries to help a good friend an old friend a friend he tried to forget sorry I accidently deleted the story before but here it is and if you could leave a review id really appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Layton and mysterious disappearances

Chapter 1

**The letter**

The professor woke up to Clive and Luke fighting as he did every morning, the sun shining in the window his room a never ending pile of notes and artefacts. But only this time the fight was much more intense. It all started when Luke decided to hide Emmy's camera to get back at her for calling him the number two assistant. He snuck into her room and ever so quietly took it out of her brown bag. When Emmy discovered it missing she had to get she hid one of Clive's shoes under lukes bed. When Clive found out all hell broke loose.

" where'd you put my shoe Luke" Clive huffed steam nearly coming out of his ears. "I'm not in the mood for this".

"What are talking about I didn't take your stupid shoe"! Then things started to get nasty "It's a pity bill Hawke's didn't do away with you as well as your parents "Luke mumbled under his breath. Emmy could tell that this was going to get ugly very fast so she went to the professors door and knocked.

"Professors are you up yet? At this point she was banging on his door like a wild gorilla. Clive and Luke were still bickering among themselves when the professor finally answered the door.

"Professor there at it again" Emmy said very fed up.

"Do those two ever stop "said flora steeping out of the bathroom. Her hair tied up in its usual ribbon, and her salmon dress swaying I the wind as she slammed the door a little too hard behind her. "Sorry professor I didn't mean to close the door so hard "she said looking very embarrassed.

"it's quite alright my dear" "now emmy you were saying?" and he looked behind her shoulder and saw Clive and Luke throwing food at each other.

As he walked in Clive was throwing a pancake covered in syrup at Luke but he missed and got the professor in between the eyes. "Now what is going on here "Layton said with a puzzling look to his face?

Before Luke could open his mouth Clive yelled out "he started it" "did not" now that's enough nearly Every morning I wake up to the two of you fighting this has to stop"

"sorry professor" they said together.

"Now Luke did you get the post for me this morning?"

"No not yet professor I'll go and get it now if you like". "Yes please Luke" and as Luke walked out the front door he looked behind to see Clive sticking out his tongue. But to impress the professor he didn't react.

"So what's on the agenda for the day professor?"emmy said wondering what to do with herself for the day.

"Well I have a full day of classes, after I have to do some shopping and then….."Just then Luke walked in with a letter addressed to a professor Hershel Layton. Layton opened the letter and scrolled down through it and dropped his cup of the cup smashed to the ground he turned a ghostly white.

"Professor,professor what's wrong?" Emmy asked shocked as to what had just happened. Emmy took the letter and read it aloud.

18/5/2013

_My dearest Hershel_

_We haven't seen each other in so long have you been? As for me I'm not so good._

_It all started about a month ago._

_My father earl Gorman came home from work one day. He was in such a mood I thought that it was just a bad day at the office but he continued to do so up until the day he disappeared._

_I went to bring him a cup of tea and his bed was empty. All that was left on his bed was a black rose and a note saying he had gone did diddent say why or when he left it wasn't even in his hand at my wits end .I'm so worried for his safety. I have already reported him missing but don't ask me why I just don't trust the police , they only asked me for the note and said that he properly needed to calm down and needed some space_

_I need your help professor I need to find him .iv enclosed my address below. And I hope you can help me _

_An old friend _

_Marie _

"_Emmy cancel all my classes for today. We're going to help her" "professor she said that you two were old friends in the letter, how did you meet?" "well Luke it all started back in college….._


	2. rememberence

Professor Layton and mysterious disappearances

**Hi everyone this is my very first fanfic I was kinda worried about putting one up but I plucked up the courage its properly not the best but I can only get better please point out any mistakes and please read and review **** I own nothing well except oc's(p.s sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter!)**

"Hershel Layton"a voice that sounded more like nails scratching against a black board called. "Hershel Layton wake up this instant if you won't pay attention your just wasting my time and energy and you parents payed good money for this course and this is how you repay them your just throwing away any chance you have in your future to make something of yourself I have half a mind to…"

"sorry I'm late Mrs mother had to drop Liam of at school 10 miles away …. and we live too far away to walk and I'm really sorry for being late and

"enough you must be Marie Gorman I know this is your first day but still I will leave you off with being late this one time but don't let this happen again understood?

"Yes Mrs Haggot." Marie Marie such a beautiful name Hershel taught to himself. She had sparkling sapphire blue eyes and short brown hair . She wore a pair of skinny navy blue jeans and a dark purple top that had no shoulders.

"Marie sit down beside Hershel he should be easy to spot sense he has let that afro grow like a ditch and is dressed in red and white "she laughed at the taught of him but secretly she taught he seemed like a nice person.

"Hi I'm Hershel, Hershel Layton

"Mrs Haggot had started to explain that she was retiring and a new male teacher was going to replace her.

"Hello I'm Marie a pleasure to meet you" she held out her hand for him to shake he did but felt a bit awkward as some of the girls sitting behind him were starting to laugh marie just looked behind and said rather annoyed

"its quite obvious the three of you have never had any boyfriends"

"ooo really il have you know I have had loads of boyfriends so many in fact I cant remember most if there names! "the skinniest of the girls said."

Thank you for proving my point no half decent person couldn't remember a boyfriends name and look at your hands there all sweaty so your nervous so if you'd use any little bits of manners I think you should keep that plastic nose of yours out of our business!".the three girls sat down in awe as they murmured to themselves how did she find out. Marie sat down in the seat in front of the window. He slowely got more and more bored in this class and as He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep he smirked to himself about what she had just done for him .

When he woke up she was standing in front of him "Hershel the bell has just gone come on wake up" he woke to a start and hit his head off the corner of the window sill.

"ow o wow ow!" "I don't know you all that long but I have a good idea that were going to be good friends" she was smirking and trying to hold in laughter from what just happened. Now Hershel was rubbing his head really hard and fast

" thanks I think we will too". They both sat up and said at the exact same time "what class do you have now?"

"history" Hershel said sounding more like an annoyed child at the taught of another class of Mrs haggot.a shiver went up his spine at the taught of her helping Gordon who sat beside him and bending over with her butt in his face!

"Really me too could you show me around I don't know where anything is here and after moving here after the "she bit her tongue so as not to say any more.

"What happened before you moved here Marie? "hm oo no nothing at all so where is history" Hershel showed her the way but wondered to himself, why did she have to move? What did she do?

Thirty eight minutes later the class had ended and for once Mrs Haggot had managed to keep her butt out of his face. Hershel was walking back with Marie there was an awkward

"would you like to get a ride home?its no trouble at all and im sure my beloved Layton mobile has enough diesel to take you home "Hershel whispered only loud enough to hear."Ya im mean yes I would like a lift home" she said with just a tinge of worry. But he took no notice of it and escorted her back to his beloved turns out that the Layton mobile wasn't originally red it was a bright pink!

"Hehehehehe"

"what's wrong?"

"Oo nothing it's just that pink car there it looks ridiculous won't you agree?" by not she was laughing historically. Her new friend looks more than annoyed then when the girls were laughing behind him.

"well not I think we've hit a bit of a snag because you see…."she turned as red as a tomato at the taught of her poking fun at his car. "oo Hershel im really sorry I hadn't a clue it was your car and….."

"Marie it's perfectly alright a gentleman never gets on to a lady and anyway that was my reaction at first too when I saw what my parents had bought me lets just say I less then impressed but of course I diddent let on and in the short space of time I have known you im getting the impression that you get flustered easily and then drabble on about things that you think you shouldn't say am I right in my assumption?" 'Well why yes you are I'm sorry I don't mean to but sure any way could we be on our way now?"" Yes yes of course where your address is"" 34 chamber land view. Its about half an hour away from here""ok then off we go" a half an hour later when they arrived he was shocked …..

**This chapter is a little bit longer I had fun writing about Marie and the three girls so please read and review **


	3. a shocking discovery

! A shocking discovery!

**Im really trying to make all the chapters a little bit longer don't ask me why but I can't seem to write long been looking forward to writing this chapter thanks agus Slan leat. : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) **

As Layton and Marie pulled up to the driveway his face dropped in awe and shock as he seen the house that she lived in a lake with blue sparkling water covered in Lilly's and reeds and the grounds keeper feeding the ducks and at the corner of the pond he noticed a family of swans feeding there chicks and one being mischievous and wandering away from the group. He didn't want to go any more than 10 miles an hour in case he missed any of the scenery on the laneway up to the house he noticed a field with 5 stallions galloping through a field. The wind blowing through there mane. But when he looked straight ahead the wind blowing cherry blossoms In the wind. The laneway was covered in apple an cherry blossom trees. With baskets laying underneath each apple tree to catch every apple that a hair leaped out from a bush Hershel decided that he didn't want to leave. It was too beautiful.

But that was only the garden the house almost like a palace while maids were trying to fix the fountain only to have water splashed up in there face.

"Marie I had no idea you lived in a place like this. Its well to say the least astounding!"

"I don't like this place I have to be too formal and polite whenever fathers business associates are here which is nearly all the time. I don't really know my mother too well as she's too busy horseback riding or doing something ells with the horses on the field. Father struck oil when I was 3 so I don't really know any better."

As Marie stepped out of the car she thanked him for dropping her home. "are you sure you don't want to come in for a while not even for a cup a of tea?"

"No I mustn't besides my mother will be getting worried but anyway I must be going goodnight, Marie"

"Goodnight, Hershel"

As he drove away down the lane Marie pulled something out of her pocket… Hershel's wallet it had everything in it his wallet and his id. With a picture of himself. When he was just out of sight she turned around and and blew him a kiss. 

"but professor if you didn't talk to Marie in so long why would she write to you now?"

. He asked as thay all bundled into the car. "im not sure ,luke but this must be important if she had written to see we diddent part on the best of terms as I explained.

" i guess we'll just have to find out when we get there"

"ok then ,professor". Everyone was in the car now with luke in the back behind clive who was in the passenger seat with emmy in the middle and flora behind the professor.

"are we nearly there yet"luke was being his normal whiney self in the car."no luke for about the hundredth time no where not there yet we wont be there yet when you ask again in 5 mins either so just quit it!"

clive was getting really annoyed with luke at this point."ooo shut it clive part of your probation should be not to be a big fat BUUUULLLLYYY."

"well maby if u weren't so whiney, annoying and just down right sulkey we wouldent be fighting half as much as we do".

And with a look of determination luke slouched down in the chair and with an almighty kick hit the back of clives chair.

"ok,thats it".Clive, unbuckled his belt got up on his knees turned around and they started a cat fight!"

ow wo ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow o w ow ow not fair clive you hit my nose,owww professor that really hurt"he was holding in the tears so not to make clive think he had won .

"well than maby you shouldn't have kicked his chair Luke now apologise immediately"

."but ,professor he started it and.. "

"luke" the professor was starting to get annoyed by now.

"ok professor im sooooo sorry, clive!"luke diddent realy mean any of it as he started laughing under his jumper.

While clive sat up higher in his chair acting more superior now then earlier that morning. "what was that ,luke an apology coming from the great luke triron I must have heard wrong can you say that again?"

"oo ha ha your so clever aren't you?"

. Whats that another complement from the not so grate luke triton and all in the space of 10 minutes!".

"just shut it clive please and luke stop reacting that's what he wants if he thinks that its annoying you he wont stop" emmy whispered that last bit to him.

"ok thanks emmy il remember that".

"no problem are we nearly there?"." Your timing is perfect as you can see we have arrived.

everyone's mouth dropped open in shock."professor this is nothing like the house you described in your story".

"what happened luke clive and flora stay here it dosent look safe enough for all of us to go in emmy would you come with me I don't like the look of this"

"of course professor".this house wasent anything like what the professor had said no this place was a much more was the same house only instead of the palace like mansion she once lived had turned into a lonely once glistening blue pond was after turning black and green with pond scum. The galloping stallion's in the beautifully green field had turned skinny with protracting ribs there manes knotted and way too long .the grass had turned a sickly yellow and brown with one of the horses was trying too eat any little bit of green left in the descolate lane way had no cherry blossoms or apple trees planted where they they were replaced by brambles that were clawing up the rotten willows to catch any bit of sunlight clawing its way through the 15 foot the fountain he diddent want to state of the garden made him ask himself what happened after they parted worst of all where was marie?

** Im really sorry my laptop was broken for about a month I know my chapters aren't very long sorry about that and thanks to the few people that have looking forward to writing the next bit but until then slan leat **


	4. Marie

**Hiya well here's the next chapter and sorry I forgot to say Slan leat means buy in Irish? I'm planning on doing half of every chapter in the past like how Marie and the professor know each other and the other half on them in the present**

**Past**

As Hershel and his beloved Layton mobile made the long journey home he noticed something.

"_hmm I wonder where my wallet is I could do with something to eat right now I think I'll call in to the café to get something to eat before I go home"_

"I wonder if any of the local shops are opened."

As Layton drove into the deserted car park he saw that his favourite café was still opened. It wasn't anything big or fancy with dozens waiter's and cooks it was a small building. As he walked out of the car he heard some rustling coming from a dark alley behind some big black bins. He ever so quietly began to sneak closer and closer to the blacker then black bins that smelt worse than fish going rotten. When he was about 3 feet away from the noise that had piqued his curiosity. Suddenly a rat ran between his legs not wanting to know what else was behind them he legged it back as fast as he could to the front door of the café.

_Hershel what was that about it was a rat nothing to get spooked over you big baby!_

He ever so slowly decided to turn around and investigate what was chasing the rat. Turned out it was just the owners old cat Mortimer he wasn't fully grown but he wasn't a kitten either he was an orange cat with a few tiger like stripes across his back and a big black spot around his left eye.

_Oo Hershel how could you be frightened of such a big ball of fluff_ and he started to chuckle to himself. He walked back over to the front door an for the first time he noticed a little gold bell over the he walked in the front door the little bell started to jingle. The seven or eight people that were eating scones and drinking tea and coffee looked up only out of nosiness and quickly looked back to the papers and people in front. There were only around 10 tables in the small business he was a regular in the café called vanilla cream (should of said that earlier) so when he sat down in the window seat the waitress only had to come over to him and ask

"so Hershel the usual? "

"yes grace if it won't be too much trouble"

"it's no trouble at all" and with that she walked away to behind the small black marble counter.

But he wasn't able to stop thinking about but Marie. Why was she always so nervous? how come she wont say anything about what happened before she moved? These few questions kept on buzzing around his skull. Just then grace came back over with his apple lattice and piping hot tea but bot a cup a pot as Hershel was known for drinking pots of tea at a time.

"Thanks grace that'll be €6.50 please"

"yes hang on a minute "he put his hand in his pocket to start looking for the missing wallet. And then it hit him it wasn't face turned with and then red with embarrassment that and because he didn't have a clue about how he was going to pay for it.

"well im sorry grace my wallet is well gone emm well missing" he was more worried now then ever.

"its alright you're a regular so im sure no one will notice but please don't let it happen again or itil be my neck."

"emmm thank you so much grace and il come in with the money tomorrow im so sorry don't ask me where it is I had it at class this morning"

And with that she walked away._id better hurry up before mam and dad get worried. mam she's such a worrier._

he hurried and finished up his pot of tea and lattice and made his way to the was only about 5 more minutes till he was home he was surprised that his mother hadn't sent the guards out to look for him.

_She must've gone to bed early for a change._

He walked in the front door and was greeted by his father Harold he was a big man with a big white bush like beard.

"Hershel your home what took you so long your mother has worried herself to bed go up to her and stop her worrying" his voice was stern but happy to see him home safe and sound.

And as he ascended his way up the stairs he taught back on everything that had happened earlier that day.

"Mam I'm back safe and sound" and with that he explained everything that had happened earlier that day

**Present**

As Emmy and Layton stepped out of the car they heard nothing absolute silence it was eerie and disturbing not that they could do anything about it.

"Professor I really don't like the look of this the house you described in your story was like a palace not this. What do you think happened?"

"I…I...really don't know Emmy but I just hope that everyone is alight" he could sense the tinge of worry in the young woman's voice.

The front door was made up of rotten wood noting like the beautiful oat with a varnished coat now it was a creaky wreck that could collapse at any moment.

"Hello Marie is anybody there"

the echo in the almost abandoned house was almost too much to you stepped in the front door on a glass table to the left you could see months if not years of post and packages all bundled up on top of each other. The once beautiful white marble floor was cracked and from when it got to the point where you could clearly see your face in the floor to this where you could kick some of the dirt and dust from the ground. And the stairs had once had two cases going up to the top floor with the redder than red carpet going up the middle with golden stripes up each side had now only one case going up the left and the right side was or should have been completely blocked off because of the huge gaping hole in the middle.

"professor what do you think caused this?"

The situation had gone from bad to serious they had to find Marie before something bad happened.

"Emmy come on we must hurry but be careful on the stairs it doesn't look safe and I know a gentleman never puts a lady in danger but I know that you won't let yourself get left behind will you?"

"of course not you know me too well now let's go"

"Very well"

As they started to go up the rotten stair case they heard rustling coming from the room at the end of the hallway. They started to run faster and faster down the hall until till they were there.

The professor started to knock on the door.

"Marie Marie are you in there?"

"Yes come in"

But the professors' mouth dropped in awe at the sight that sat before him.

"Marie is that you?"

**Wow that chapter was a bit longer than normal so I'm proud of myself it didn't really come out the way I had it planned in my head but a well its up now I don't think it's too bad but if you have any ideas on how to make it better or what you think it could do without don't be afraid to tell but please nothing mean. So you'v read it so now all that's left is too review! So until next time slan leat!**


	5. what happend

**What happened!**

**Aaaa come on its chapter 5 and no one is after reviewing! I don't really see the point of writing this story if nobody is gonna read it so on that note here's chapter 5 enjoy.**

:Past:

"Hershel,Hershel come on now Hun you don't want to be late for university now do you and from what iv heard from your little story last night you might have someone that'll be a little upset if your not there" Lucille said in a mocking tone and started to laugh to herself.

"mam stop that please I helped her out yesterday and that's it if were friends that's it I don't want any kind of relationship now. She seems nice enough but don't ask me something about her seems a little off don't ask me why "he started to wipe the sleep from his eyes they were still adjusting to the bright light coming in the window. His mother had just sat up off of his creaky bed to let the light in to his room.

"Hershel layton I will not have you talking about a young woman like that ever you were raised with manners and to be a gentleman now get up this minute and get dressed school starts in an hour and a half so chop chop" her face turning from that of a grizzly bear to the loving mother that she was. But before she left her son was after lying back down in the she quietly snuck back over to his bed watching every step so as not to step down on any of the creaking floor boards. Took the small crystal clear water dipped the tip of her fingers into the glass and flicked the water off her fingers onto Hershel's bed. But as usual with his bed being under a window sill when the water hit against his face his head went straight up and into the corner of the window in the exact same place as the day before.

"Mam what was that all about?"

"oo im sorry Hershel but I warned you to get out of bed il be back up in 5 minutes and if your not up the shower hose works soo much better then a few drops on the tips of my fingers a…" she was having fun toying with him.

"ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok noooo need to bring it in, see im up im up" he was getting worried because it wouldn't have been the first time she had done it. He remembered last week. His mother had walked out of the room and he noticed that his wallet still hadn't turned up.

He yelled down the stairs to Harold "dad did you see my wallet anywhere I had it yesterday but when I went to get something to eat I couldn't find it and well lets just say I owe one friend a big thanks" he finished off what he was saying when he was at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"sorry son I haven't ask Mrs haggot if she has seen it anywhere you properly wont get a decent or polite answer but its worth a shot" he was very enthuastic about it mainly because he could smell Lucille home-made waffles.

"breakfast is do you want any or do you want to go to school and search for your wallet?"

No im fine mam but if you see it anywhere could you give me a ring or drop it in?"

Of course hun now off you go and have a good day"

The drive to school was a long sun splitting the trees and the baby birds singing and tweeting waiting for their parents to come back with food it brought a smile to his face and all of a sudden the journey didn't seem so long main road wasn't as busy as normal but there was the odd bus and double decker bus. But one thing caught his was Marie on the side of the road with her thumb sticking up she was hitch hiking. She smiled at Hershel as he drove past but when he noticed it was Marie he pulled over almost instantly. She slowly made her way over to pink car that was his. When she eventually reached the car she was in the same cloths as yesterday but her short brown locks tied up in a bun with a pretty purple bow on top.

"hello Hershel if its not too much trouble could you give me a lift to school?its the oddest thing mother was suppose to drop me off but as per usual she decided to take the horses our for a quick gallop through the fields and completely forgot to drop me off in school. And liam got father to bring him so I was left walking." Her voice was slowly getting closer and closer to mumbles and her face managed to keep clear of any emotion how she managed it simply astounded him.

"Its no trouble and all Marie hop on in" she hopped in the car and soon they were on there was silence for the most of the way an awkward deathly silence and Hershel couldn't stand and tried to make conversation in any way that he could. But it wasn't easy.

"did you hear were getting a new archaeology teacher today I think his name was Andrew Shrader iv read about him in the papers he is a well respected man in the world of archaeology what do you think?"

"meeh I haven't really heard much about the man so I cant really say much on the subject." Her voice was just as emotionless as her face and he was meet with another awkward silence.

"Marie I was wondering have you seen my wallet anywhere I went to get something to eat yesterday but well lets just say that I owe a very good friend a favour."

Her face turned a ghostly shade of white but she turned her head to the window so he couldn't see her face. "emm no I haven't seen it anywhere but il tell you if I see it."

"oooo ok thanks anyway."

Just as she said the last word of her last sentence he pulled into his usual car space in front of gressenheller university it was another boring day of lectures and he noticed a new girl sitting in the chair beside his on her bag it said Claire Foley(im not too sure what her last name is I think im right but please tell me if im wrong )

"hello im Claire im kinda new here whats your name?" she seemed nice enough her ginger hair tied up in a ponytail and dressed in a tee-shirt and skinny jeans.

"em im Hershel layton funny that it's the second day iv had to introduce myself in the past week" they both started to laugh and just then Marie walked in but stayed in the doorway and all she saw was Hershel and a new girl sitting in her chair.

_How could he do this to me I taught I…i..i taught that we were going to be something more.i taught he he he liked me.i know we haven't known each other so long but but …_ she was starting to tear up and with that she turned away and an down the halls tears foaming in her eyes.

**Present! :P **

"marie is that you"

"well who do you think it is her mother the sister she never had?" she wasent the marie he remembered she was after loosing soo much Waite and her cloths torn and ripped and her face her beautiful face scared and covered in dirth and filth.

"i.i.i im sorry its just you look so different then how I remembered thats all"

"I know hers… No sorry I mean professor layton but anyway im guessing that you want to know why I called you here"her eyed fixated on Emmy and if looks could kill."well my father came home from work but not the work that he did when we were friends he started to gamble and drink so the money wasn't too long going and well for mother she and liam packed up and left turned out she only wanted the two faced caniving little b****. But anyway he came home moody and narkey and a week later he was gone I reported him missing but the guards are a waste of space and money so I got no help there, and I heard of all the crimes and mysteries over the years and I taught id ask."

"ok don't worry we'll help you but we'll have to wait till tomorrow weve had a long journey and were all tired so we'll be back tomorrow morning"

"ooo o wel ok then il see you tomorrow then goodnight."

He said nothing and walked away

**Well I know this chapter is a lot longer then the other ones so yeeaaahhh im proud of myself so please review im starting to loose heart **


	6. revenge

**Ok id like to say a big thanks to abbitat eco for being the first and only person to review so thanks Abbie and there are only little spoilers in this chapter for the miracle mask! So with that heres the next chapter enjoy : ) **

**Past!**

She ran and ran as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. Every step she took her brown ponytail hit her tear stained face.

_How could he we didn't know each other for long but this is what happens I let myself get tricked and end up tricking myself into believing things that I want to happen. I trust too easy but noo not any more from now on Marie Gorman is looking out for number one and Hershel layton don't think you can get away with this_

_._her fingers curled into her palm and made a fist she squeezed so hard she started to shake.

_No no you go on with that new girl but believe me when I saw this I will make your life hell for as long as I can._

She had stopped crying and now her pretty brown locks that were tied in a nice neat ponytail had half fallen down and covered her hate filled eyes. The red in the white of her eyes led into her pupils like a cobweb every red line matched up somewhere. And then it struck looked over at his beloved layton mobile and she smilled.

_well my dearest Hershel the next _ _time you see your ugly little car you'll be in for quite a surprise._ And with that she ran down the road.

"haha oo Hershel your soo so looking forward to this course iv been saving up for im wanting to be a physicist the whole thing about time travel has always had me about it Hershel different could travel back to the time or any time that you wanted to change just think of the possibilities" Claire was getting excited about explaining the subject that she loved the most.

"hahaha well believe me there are quite a few things that id like to change" and his face went from being happy to sad to the idea of his dear friend Randall. And Claire could've sworn that she saw a tear forming in his he didn't want to boar her with his sob story.

"of course everyone does have those moments like once me and my friend were dared to jump into the river Thames in the same humongous swimsuit we did but well we were really small and it fell off but we didn't notice and we swam to shore but then a group of boys that we taught were cute walked pass and all that they saw was two ten year olds but naked coming in on the docks. We were so embarrassed we ran into the restaurant witch my friends dad just so happened to own so it wasn't as bad as it could have pretty funny now actually thinking back on it."

"haha Claire that was soo…"

but he was cut off as a new man walked into the room he wore a bolar hat on his strangely shaped head and his grey hair led all the way down onto his chin was more like someone had glued cotton wool to his chin.

"haha well I can finally meet my new class then im sure mrs haggot told you that I was replacing her so im very pleased to meet all of you. As for me im Andrew shrader"

he had a very happy voice that reminded him off the santas he used to go and see as a child happy and was nothing like that old wretched hag of a thing mrs haggot she was nice she wasn't he was pleasant she was like a gargoyle.

"il talk to you at the end of class Hershel somebody has to show me around and im hoping itil be you" bith of there cheeks went bright red with embarrassment and well a feeling that they both shared. The embarrassing part was that they were laughing at the face he was flirting with another girl

"oooo Hershel you're a real ladies man first marie and now Claire"said tiffany (the one with the nose job I should have said there names when I brought them in but I forgot!)

"and is it really any of your business what he does and take off your plastic nose its falling off your face" tiffany immediately put her hand over her nose and yet again mumbled "is it really that obvious" she was at the brink of tears when Andrew made things so much worse.

"you in the back behind Claire id appreciate it if you didn't go digging for gold in the middle of my class"

"but sir I wasn't picking my nos…"

Everyone started to laugh and that trusty saying what goes around comes around.

10 minutes later he noticed Marie was missing.

"well Hershel wheres physics then I do need help getting around here"

There was an instant spark between them and they both new it.

Hershel didn't waste any time in asking her out and simply said to her at the end of the day.

"Claire I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some coffee o or oror go and see a film sometime you know with m…" he was nervous and she could tell.

"why yes thank you Hershel and no need to be so uptight il be ready tomorrow night at 6 oclock you pick the movie."a horn started to beep at them.

"oo that's my dad I better go il see you tomorrow night Hershel"

"ok Claire goodbye"

he was smitten but his love life was the very last thing on his mind when he saw his car a huge big scratch on either door it had obviously been keyed. And the front of it had been spray painted teacher's pet.

"who did this come out you coward" he yelled

"oo Hershel I didn't see you there wha what happened? Your car its beenkeyed"

"yes I know but the school cameras caught everything so on Monday il give them a good look at"

"Oo good the culprit will definatly be caught then?"

"Yes most certainly Do you need a lift home?"

"Ya thanks if it wont be too much trouble"

"Come on"

And then they both got into the car and drove on the way up there was anawkward silence.

"Marie what do girls ike to see I mean in cinemas?"

"well I don't know chickflicks I think im not really sure why do you ask?"

"oo did I not mention me and Claire are going on a date tomorrow night"

_I knew it never trust men never trust anyone if you think that's the worst that's gonna happen to your car h oho look out Hershel sweet_

"oo ok have fun"

And again another awkward silence and was this way up until they reached her home.

As yesterday he was dazzled by the beauty of the place but at the door Marie just hopped out of the car and said goodbye nothing more nothing less. But something fell out of her pocket something that he was missing and needed.

His wallet!

**Present!**

Layton walked through the dusty halls of the abandoned mansion and he could of sworn that he could hear Marie crying in the distance.

"professor I know what Marie did all those years ago was terrible but there was no need to act like that she asked for our o no I mean your help in the letter the least you could have been was deicent,it wasn't very gentlemanly of you" Emmy said he voice was stern but caring.

"yes I know Emmy your right but theres no going back on it now but theres one thing that I forgot to do book a hotel and I know for a fact that she wouldn't be willing to give us a room for the night im afraid that we'll have to sleep in the layton mobile but there's very little room for everyone I think luke can sleep on Clive "

"_yeah yeah professor id argue but im too tired come on lets get back to luke and clive there probably killing each other by now we've been gone for ages." _

_The way back to the car was quiet after was obvious that the professor was deep in taught but what Emmy just couldn't it marie?was it Claire? Or was it he was just sulking because she had given out to him she could only find out with time…. She hopped._

"PROFESSSOOORRR HELP"luke was screaming at the top of his lungs it sounded like much to the professors relief it was only Clive giving luke a flora in the middle trying to help her screaming the professor saw this he was shocked and appauled.

"Clive triton and flora reighnhold stop this immidiatly. Clive and luke you two made me a promise not too fight like this this is not how a gentleman behaves and luke what would the warden think of an ex-con picking on a 13 year old?"

This last little remark from the professor had shocked everyone in the car it even shocked himself.

" ooo my clive I I im very sorry I don't know what I was saying I don't know what came over me I didn't act like that of a gentleman im just tired and you two fighting didn't help again im sorry"

Clive was still in shock but managed to say

"its alright professor"

It helped everyone in the small compact car remember that even the professor can get annoyed he was human after all but immediately felt bad after it.

"emm professor where are we going to stay I mean if your business with your friend is done shouldn't we make our way to a hotel. Because I really don't want to stay in the car."

"hmmm well about the sleeping arrangements im afraid I didn't book a hotel or an inn so unless we want to sleep outside we'll have to sleep in the car for just for tonight and I will find something better for us tomorrow I promise"

"awwww professor I don't want to sleep beside clive"luke was complaining yet again

"hahaha well that's good news for you then isn't it because you and clive will have to sleep on each other the back of the car wont hold all of you's in the back so"

He was back to the old happy professor everyone knew and loved. But the look on luke and clives faces was priceless.

"but profess…."

"No buts clive now everyone lie down and get some sleep we've got a big day ahead of us so goodnight everyone"

"goodnight everybody "and after Emmy said her final goodnight she heard the professor snoring and everyone laughed.

**Ok so this is the longest chapter yet and as its my birthday today I taught id treat the few people that have read it and a big thank you to all of you! So this chapter is kinda a birthday present on my birthday from me to you so yeah! This chapter was a lot easier to write and oo Claire made an entrance what els will marie do to Hershel and will she get away it after Hershel found his wallet. Well its officially my birthday now cuz its 00:03 am now soo yeah night or morning or whatever and as a birthday present from you to me just review that's all I want so bubye**


End file.
